priestess and warrior
by shadowgoths
Summary: Kyomi was living with Yui from the time when she wished Miaka, Raven, Yui, and herself out of the book. But...what happens when she begins to miss a certain young warrior and have feelings for him? And what happens when he appears in her world?


fushigi yugi

priestess and warrior

Summary: Kyomi is back in her world after she wishes everyone who didn't belong in the book (Miaka, Yui, and Raven)back into their world after she made her second wish to Seiryuu. But now she's beginning to miss a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior more than ever. What will happen when he appears in their world to get his final wish from her?

Kyomi was sitting in her room, still in her pajamas, not even bothering to get up and go to school with Yui. She had been living with Yui for some time now ever since her parents had turned into work-a-holics and had absolutely no time for Kyomi. So the Hongos decided to take her in to care for her as their own daughter. Kyomi was grateful, because she always looked to Yui as a sister, maybe even perhaps a mother and enjoyed her days with her so far.

Time had also changed from here than inside the book...the book. That fateful book that brought her into that world and allowed her to be attacked by those men, with her so-called 'best friend' Raven nowhere to be found and she allowed Kyomi to suffer...the young Seiryuu priestess never understood why her friend didn't answer. Isn't that what best friends are supposed to do? Answer one's call when the other was in trouble? But that didnt matter. She was saved by Nakago, and she had grown to trust him since what happened to her.

Kyomi had a different opinion about Nakago, though. He was more than just her trusted warrior. He was...more like her boyfriend and she grew in love with him ever since she had first met him, but she never had the guts to tell him. He was busy giving orders to the other Seiryuu warriors and was making sure everything was possible for Kyomi to summon Seiryuu...she was about to ponder if Nakago had the same feelings for her, when Yui's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kyomi, come on!" she screamed out. "It's time to go to school!"

"Coming!" Kyomi responded as she took off her pajamas and changed into her school uniform. She let her raven black hair hang down for the day. Most often, Kyomi would have her hair in different hair styles like she did in the book, but she decided not to this time. She grabbed her bag, opened the door to her room, and rushed down the stairs meeting Yui at the door.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Kyomi called out to let them know they were leaving, but she received no answer. They were probably busy working as always from what Yui told her.

"Let's go," Yui responded, not feeling the slightest bit hurt as she knew it was their ordinary routine.

"So, Yui, do you think we can talk to Miaka and Raven today?" Kyomi asked, because she was a little bit shaken after she was told Suboshi was dead. Suboshi loved Yui and payed attention to her every single moment he had with her, and wanted to do anything for her. Kyomi was always agitated at the fact that the boy hardly paid any attention to her, but he was still a nice young boy to say the least.

"I don't know," Yui said, which made Kyomi tune back in to the real problem; talking to their 'friends.' "I still am angry at Raven for abandoning you the way she did. She should have answered you when you called. But at least you got your revenge by summoning Seiryuu, so there should be no more problems. But let's at least just listen to what they have to say."

"Okay," Kyomi said without giving it much thought, but her mind was placed on a certain someone. Someone she missed more than ever.

* * *

><p>The girls' day at school went by slowly, but they got through it. Now they were on the roof, standing across from the two that were now their enemies.<p>

"Can we sit down and talk?" Yui asked them. "We're feeling a little tired."

Miaka nodded and the two girls lowered themselves to the ground. Miaka walked over to them and handed Yui her ribbon. "Here," she said with a sullen tone in her voice, "I found this near him when Suboshi died." Yui took the ribbon and looked at it, remembering Suboshi and his death before placing it on her uniform.

Yui then said with an emotionless chuckle, "I guess Nakago is the only ally we have left now. Don't you think so, Kyomi?"

"Yeah," Kyomi said without hesitation as her gaze retreated from Raven's and she looked down and thought about Nakago. His smooth blond hair, his kind blue eyes, and his musclar body. She should have kissed him when she had the chance.

"Yui, Kyomi, listen to us! Nakago is not your ally!" Miaka screeched out.

"She's right!" Raven added. "When you first came back, into the book, those men in Kuoto never raped you!"

Kyomi looked up as she gasped with shock and she heard Yui gasp too as they both remembered their rape and the screams cried out as the men tore off their clothes after the men pinned them down.

"You were saved before they could anything!" Miaka explained to them. "But Nakago lied to you and convinced you it was our fault in order to make us your enemies! As soon as we got back to this world, we took off our school uniforms, and now we know that's the reason we couldn't hear you calling for help, while you were in the book. Because of that, he could intensify the doubt you already had about us!"

"It's lies!" Yui cried, jumping up. "You're lying!"

"Yeah!" Kyomi added just as angry. "How dare you try to mess with our heads!"

"Kyomi!" Raven cried out and the young girl looked towards her as her glare intensified. "We're not lying! Nakago only wants the power of Seiryuu for himself!"

"But there's more, Yui, Kyomi," Miaka said while handing them an envelope. "Read this. It's an old letter written by Einouske Okuda, the original owner of The Universe of the Four Gods, to his friend Mr. Osugi."

Yui took the envelope and opened it to reveal the letter and began to read from it. It said:

_Osugi, _

_You're the only one I can count on now. There's no time left. I discovered an extroidinary work, a narrative known as __The Universe of the Four Gods. __Somewhow, the book pulled my daughter Takiko into its pages, seeming to possess some discernable and crippling magical power. My daughter became the heroine of the story, summoned Genbu, and then returned. However, her body was wracked with pain. As her wishes were granted, she was being devoured by the beast-god Genbu. _

Both of the girls gasped in astonishment, however, Yui continued reading.

_If my daughter was to be laid to waste, I decided I'd rather take her life by my own hand, and then kill myself. My decision made, I wanted to destroy the book. I tried to set it on fire, but it would not burn. I believe the book is waiting for the remaining priestesses to follow. The priestesses of Byako, Suzaku, and Seiryu. _

Images of the Priestess of Byakko, her spirit self, Suzuno appeared, then Miaka in her Suzaku ceremonial outfit with Kyomi in her Seiryuu ceremonial outfit.

_My friend, I beg you to seal this book away for me. This is my final request. Please. _Yui finished reading as her hands shook as she held the letter, and Kyomi's hads were shaking too. She couldn't believe it. Every time she had made a wish...she was being devoured?

"But he wasn't able to seal the book away!" Miaka cried out. "And Mr. Osugi's daughter Suzuno was taken into next and became the Priestess of Byakko!"

"Except she wasn't devoured!" Raven added. "Her will was storng!"

"Kyomi, if your heart is strong and true, you won't be ravaged by the beast-god! Y-You have to believe us, Yui, Kyomi!" Miaka said as Kyomi's expression went from shock to anger. It couldn't be...it just wasn't possible!

"It's not true..." Yui muttered.

"We know it's true," Miaka said.

"WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" both girls screamed at the same time as they dashed out of the door on the roof.

* * *

><p>Kyomi ran out of the school as fast as she could. It couldn't be true! She wasn't going to be devoured by Seiryuu. And Nakago would never use and deceive her like that. Never!<p>

As soon as she got out of the school, she beagn to walk down the street as she began to call out for Nakago, the one man who made her feel like she actually belonged somewhere, the one who stood by her along with Yui all those times.

"Nakago...did you...did you really use me like that...?" Kyomi asked him out loud, hoping to get some answer.

"Lady Kyomi." a voice called, and the young girl looked up as an image shimmered into view out of a blue light. Then a figure began to appear, with one of armor, blond hair, and blue eyes. She knew who he was now.

"I heard you call for me...Lady Kyomi." he said when he opened his eyes and looked into her green ones. Kyomi was surprised to see the man she loved come before her very being, and trying to find out what the problem was. That was the Nakago she knew.

"Nakago..." she muttered underneath her breath, still amazed.

"Lady Kyomi, come here." Nakago said as Kyomi began to shake with fright and interest. Interest, because she wanted Nakago's arms around her; fright, because she had absolutely no idea what to do now.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he began to walk towards her. "You did call for me, didn't you? Well, I'm here to help you." Kyomi's eyes widened with even more shock as confusion and happiness crossed through her brain.

"Lady Kyomi..." Nakago said as he lifted his hands and placed the young girl in an encircling embrace. "Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

Kyomi didn't know how exactly to respond. She had to pour her heart out to this one person. She had to tell him what was wrong, because she knew he was the only one who could help her now, the only one with a solution that would make her happy.

"Nakago..." she sobbed deep into his chest, "M-Miaka and Raven said that you were never actually our ally to begin with. They said we were never raped by those men, that you saved us before they could do anything to us! They also said you lied to Yui and I, so we would become enemies and that you only wanted Seiryuu's power for your own benefit! They took off their school uniforms and that was the reason they couldn't hear us calling for help! They then said you could increase the doubt we had when we were unsure if they betrayed us or not! Will I-Will I really be devoured by Seiryuu, Nakago? Is everything they said true?"

There was a long pause between the two, until Nakago raised his hand to her head and lifted her face to look up at him, and he had a sincere smile on her face, one Kyomi actually enjoyed seeing.

"Lady Kyomi, whom do you believe more? The man who stood beside you all this time or the one who left

Well, thisyou behind in the other world when you arrived when you did?"

Kyomi had no idea as she tried to think of what to do. She thought about her Goth best friend and Miaka...and then she remembered their friendship had meant something...but it shattered when Raven...had...yes, she had betrayed her! So why should she believe anything she says?

_Raven...this is the last time you try to mess with my head..._Kyomi thought to herseldf as she turned and looked at Nakago with a smile and responded with, "I believe you more, Nakago. But...what do I do? Tamahome and Miaka are here together in this world! Why? How come they're together? It's not...it's not right! I don't want this to continue! Nakago, tell me what to do!"

He wrapped his arms around her and said with his most affectionate voice, "Don't worry, Lady Kyomi. You always have me with you. So now, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure everything's going to be fine?" Kyomi asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes. I love you, Lady Kyomi," Nakago had responded and Kyomi gasped in shock, but before she could respond, Nakago's lips captured her own in a deep affectionate kiss. Kyomi was surprised for a moment before enveloping herself deep in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Nakago placed one of his hands on the back of her hair and the other around her back. They both stayed like that until they broke apart from one another.

"Okay...so um, what do I do?" she asked, while still recovering from that long kiss.

Nakago liften Kyomi's hand with his own and gave her a special necklace, which Kyomi was amazed at. Why would he giver her this necklace?

"Nakago, why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"This is my protection against those evil people who try to deceive you," he responded. "I will with you in case they decide to attack. That will prove futile, however, since Suzaku's power has been sealed. Now's the time, Priestess, Go, I'll be with you."

"Okay," Kyomi nodded as she went to get her enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! You can review now! If you guys want me to do a story from the manga of all 13 volumes or anything and if you want Yui or Kyomi to be the Priestess of Seiryuu, let me know! Again, review! See ya! <strong>


End file.
